Amnesia?
by Greece's kitty
Summary: It was a quiet, and frankly boring day when Lukas got a call concerning his husband, Mathias. Upon rushing to the Hospital, Lukas learns he may have gotten amnesia due to a car accident.


_Prompt : (From OTPprompts tumblr blog) Person B rushes to the hospital upon getting a call saying that Person A got into an accident and now has amnesia. Panic fills their mind, and they wonder what'll happen if Person A never remembers, worried about their relationship never being the same. Once they get to Person A's room, however, A tells them that there's one thing that they didn't and couldn't forget about: their love for Person B._

* * *

 _WARNING: Mentions of injury._

* * *

It was a normal-and frankly boring-day. The birds had chirped in the morning and there had been kisses goodbye as Mathias headed to work. It had been Lukas' off day so he had decided to do some errands; mow the lawn, (which was supposed to be Mathias' job but the Dane had insisted that the grass was a good length and didn't need trimming,) do the laundry, go to the supermarket, and just clean up the house in general.

Lukas took a long sip of his coffee, flipping the page of his book. It was a mystery based on some killings that had happened in various places, presumed to all be connected. He moved in his chair, getting more comfortable. It was a long book and he didn't like stopping in the middle of it.

He glanced up at the clock. Odd; he could have sworn Mathias got off of work at four today. Maybe he was staying late, or decided to go get a late lunch with co-workers.

Around twenty minutes later, and an empty coffee cup later, Lukas could hear the phone ring in the hallway. "It's probably Mathias..." He mumbled, sighing as he put a strip of paper to hold the page as he got up and went to answer the phone. It was an unknown number; Mathias had probably forgotten his phone or it ran out of battery, he mused, taking the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked, almost immediately being interrupted by the other person.

"Lukas! Come quick!" He heard a worried voice, most likely Tino's as it sounded like him even through the scratchy reception, begin. "It's horrible! Mathias got in an accident!"

Lukas froze almost dropping the phone in shock. An accident? "Where is he?" He asked after a bit, going over to get his car keys.

"At the hospital! The one just outside of your neighbourhood." He could hear Tino say, before he got interrupted by most likely a nurse or doctor asking him to be quiet or lower his volume. "They called Berwald after they tried calling you, the call must not have gone through or something." Tino said, in a more quiet, yet still worried voice.

Lukas had ran to the car, still holding the phone, glad he had gotten a wireless one. "My phone isn't able to charge anymore." He mumbled putting the phone in between his shoulder and his head as he put on the belt. "How bad is it?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. He knew Mathias wore the belt every single time he drove, so he couldn't have gone flying, right? And they had made sure the car's airbags were alright, didn't they? Or was it this car?

"He hit his head really bad." Tino almost whispered, most likely due to not wanting to disturb anyone else. "He's not in a coma, but he didn't recognise me or Berwald. The doctors think he could have amnesia..." Tino trailed off, and you could hear a gruff voice in the background ask someone to recall their name.

Lukas swallowed, mumbling a quick goodbye as he hung up to go drive. Amnesia? If Mathias couldn't even remember Berwald, his own brother, then he probably wouldn't even remember him. Lukas smacked his face with his hands as he slowed the car to a stop as the light turned from yellow to red. He should have asked Mathias to stay home today. He should have called Mathias as soon as he saw he was late. He should have fixed his damn phone as soon as it ran out of battery and couldn't charge. He looked back up, wiping his eyes as tears started blurring his vision. He shouldn't cry; maybe he was overthinking it. It could just be short term memory loss or something along those lines.

Arriving at the hospital a couple minutes later, Lukas ran in, heading straight to the reception desk. "Mathias Kølher." He said immediately, before the receptionist could even ask. "Where is he?"

"You are?" The woman asked, looking up as she stopped looking through the files.

"His husband. Where is he?" He repeated, looking irritated.

"Room 113." The receptionist said, sighing as Lukas ran off to find Mathias. "No running!" She said loudly, though Lukas didn't care. He did slow slightly, but he was still speedily going through the rooms, stopping as he saw a small golden plate above a door that read "R113."

Entering, he was greeted with the sight of Mathias laying in a hospital bed, a cast on his leg and wrist, a brace on his neck, Iv's in his arms, and bandages wrapped carefully around his head, a bit of blood having soaked through a spot on his forehead. Berwald was standing on the opposite side of the doctor, his usually stoic expression being replaced with a worried one. Tino was next to him, sobbing into his arm. The doctor looked up from the clipboard he was writing something in as he heard the door slide open. "Hello Mr..." The doctor trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Kølher. Lukas Bondevik Kølher. I'm Mathias' husband. " He answered, walking over to where the doctor was. "How bad was the accident?" Lukas asked, staring at Mathias in concern.

"The car he was driving flipped during impact, causing head trauma. There is little injury to the spine, but not enough to cause paralysis. His leg was fractured and his wrist sprained. He most likely has Amnesia." The doctor said, looking at the clipboard as he stated the information. "The other driver was under the influence." He stated, looking up from the board to look at Lukas, whose eyes had glossed over. "I'm sorry. Do you mind stepping outside for a bit so we can talk about the treatment for his injuries?" The doctor asked, handing him a tissue.

"I don't mind..." Lukas trailed off, taking a deep breath in attempts to keep himself from breaking down, he turned, following the doctor.

"Norge?" He heard a soft, almost quiet voice ask. His eyes widened as he turned, staring at the injured dane. He felt the tears he was holding in start flowing as he walked back over to the bed. Tino had turned to look at Mathias as well and the doctor had begun writing again, looking shocked. "Norge." Mathias said again, trying to get up, but being told to lay back down. "Why are ya' crying?" Mathias asked, making Lukas cry harder, though it was out joy.

"You remember?" Lukas asked, his voice trembling as he wiped his eyes.

"'Course." Mathias smiled, looking a bit pained as he did so. "I'd never forget you, Norge. I love ya' too much," He said, still smiling, though it was a bit smaller since it seemed painful to smile as he would normally.

Lukas smiled slightly, tears running down his face again. "I love you too." He said, his voice cracking slightly as he started crying.

"Amazing..." He heard the doctor mumble as Tino explained through tears the importance of the nickname as Berwald comforted him, smiling ever so slightly.

"That's the name Mathias gave Lukas when they first met and started dating..."

"I haven't heard it in years..." Lukas commented, glancing at the doctor, looking for an answer.

"I-I've never seen something like this before..." The doctor sputtered, writing down notes more quickly. "Based on how he answered the questions, we assumed he had amnesia, but it may just be slight memory loss due to the head trauma..." The doctor trailed off, mumbling something about needing more tests as he left the room momentarily.

"Why are you guys still crying?" Mathias asked as Lukas moved to his side.

"I- I thought you would have forgot that-" Lukas began, interrupting himself to wipe away his tears.

"I could never, ever forget you." Mathias grinned.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _I recently read Gutters and I wanted to write a cute fluffy DenNor fic and then this happened-/_

 _I cried while writing it so hopefully its good to everyone else too. I'm super sorry if this makes you cry and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review if you did enjoy it or noticed any mistakes within the story, or honestly any comments you'd like to make towards this one-shot!_


End file.
